halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Forward Unto Dawn
The crew So is there any indication as to what happened to the crew of the ship at the end of Halo 3? It seems as if every human who came with the ship except the Master Chief died, but unless Johnson knew how to fly it, or Miranda Keyes parked it where it was at the end of the game, it wouldn't make sense that it just ended up there. The Flood certainly didn't fly it to that spot. If they had, the Gravemind or whatever would have just left. -Kongurous 04:52, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Johnson probably had the entire crew relocated to Shadow of Intent, just incase Chiefs plan didnt work and they couldnt get off with Dawn. Kap2310 19:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Johnson parked the ship there. I'm positive. In the cutscene, between the level the Covenant and Halo, when the Pelican's flying towards the new installation, Cortana asks if he has the frigate to which Johnson replies, quote: "I'll try and land her as close to the control room as I can." unquote. ;-) Hairy Ruben 18:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) In the production spec it says known crew members Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood Commander Miranda Keyes shouldn't some one add john and sgt johnson Spartan 688 17:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Name This is not the ship's whole name. There is at least one word before "Unto Dawn" but I'm having trouble reading it. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 19:40, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Do we Know? its firing at a Carrier and a Battlecruiser? hmmm --SPARTAN-077 Full name: "Forward Unto Dawn" --ACEfanatic02 :We'll take your word for it. ;-) Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 11:47, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Plus, in the level, The Storm (Level), Lord Hood says, "Kilo 23, this is Forward Unto Dawn..." and a bunch of other crud we don't really care about. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 04:52, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Some things not quite right. Took some time to look at the in-game model of the Forward Unto Dawn, and noted that it has 50 hatches with radiations symbols on them. I'm willing to bet that these are Archer Pod's, but we don't really have any way of knowing. In addition to that, "FFG" in modern navies, designates a guided missile frigate. Oh and the description for the battle over the portal is wrong. Not only were there more ships in that location than described, but the three frigates did not fire on any of the Covenant ships - they all specifically targeted Truth in the keyship to try and prevent him from activating the rings. If you watch the cutscene you will notice that none of the Covenant ships are ever damaged in any way. The only explosions are around Truth's keyship. :Well yeah, the radiation hatches are all Archer missile pods. and the ships attacking were all targeting the keyship because they thought it was going to activate the Halos. --ED 19:34, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Forward Unto Dawn At the end of level 5 in halo 3 after beating the flood you can see Forward Unto Dawn in the Covenant Assault Carrier hanger bay were you see the elites and ODSTs sitting around. In the back of them is the frigate and when lord Hood leaves in a Pelican you can see the frigate in the upper left hand corner I'm Confused When it list's all those vehicles under "Cargo capacity", does it mean it can hold all those vehicles at the same time? Because, when the Dawn drops off the hogs and scorpions, it looks like the cargo hold can't hold too much more. It just doesn't seem right. - SuperNerd1138 , 23 February 2008 (UTC) Besides the cargo hold, it also has two hangar on each side. Each hangar can hold 5 pelicans. Overall, there should be 13 Pelicans (5 in each side hanger and 3 in the cargo hold.) Most of the community believe there was only 7 pelicans; I agree. I believe some of the pelicans were removed and replaced with Warthogs, Scorpions, Mongooses, and Hornets. I also believe that frigate-class starships for the UNSC were not equipped with Longswords. I do not recall in Halo 2 ever seeing a longsword in or around Delta Halo. In Halo 3, you see a longsword crash. Most people believe that the longsword was from the Dawn. This is highly unlikely. There is simply no room for a Longsword to fit in the frigate. I believe that the Longsword is from the Shadow of Intent. In a cutscene, you see the Dawn in the Shadow of Intent's cargo hold. Who's to say that a Longsword or two could not fit in the hold also. The Human-Covenant separatist Alliance only supports my theory. -Rusty290, 20 December 2008 :Or...the other Pelicans were from the Aegis Fate...or that there's another cargo bay that contains Pelicans.--'Forerun'' ' 22:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) This is ironic The name is kinda funny because its the '''FORWARD' part of the Dawn the one that reached Earth, the one that went '''UNTO' Earth's DAWN. May not makes much sense, but it may be meaning something Onyx as the back half of the Dawn's destination It has been put forward by many people that the planet seen in the Legendary ending of Halo 3 is Onyx, which is possibly why this appears in the article. Onyx has been destroyed (or disassembled), however, and there is nothing but hearsay to suggest that the planet is Onyx. Would it perhaps be better to put it under trivia, rather than in the main article? -Guscon :In my opinion, I don't think it should be included at all, since it is merely speculation at this point in time. I barely consider it that, since what you say is true, and Onyx has been destroyed. XRoadToDawnX 00:43, 22 June 2008 (UTC) The bottom part of the trivia concerning the modded Sandtrap map. It doesn't seem to be canon if the content is modded, also isn't that kind of like advertising modifications that aren't supposed to "exist". The Mystery of the Hanger Lift. In the cutscene between the Floodgate and the Ark, you see 3 pelicans drop from Forward unto Dawn and descend to the Ark. When you get to the place where the Dawn touches down, it drops off 3 tanks from a lift. Where did the lift go in the cutscene at the beginning? From what I saw, the lift can only go down, not up into the ship. That is an excellent point. It may be that Bungie too creative license, or just forgot. It may also be that the lifts do infact go up, or it may begin above, and lower further down, but it should be looked into.--Kre 'Nunumee 02:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ring fires, Masterchief survives I noticed in the main article it mentions Masterchief somehow surviving the ring's activation. The ring never fully activated; that's the main reason 343 Guilty Spark went rampant in the control room. Spark stated that if the ring were to fire prematurely, the ring would destroy itself, and later Cortana confirms that it would destroy the Ark in the process. The ring, while it ''began firing, never completely activated, and instead destroyed itself and the Ark, shutting down the portal while the Dawn was half through. It's not that the Chief survived it, it's just that it never fully fired. It wouldn't need to for the story's sake either, because with the ring and Ark destroyed, the flood are gone anyhow (at least in that area, as they are stil likely on Delta Halo, and wherever else they may have been). That's also why the Chief and Arbiter were separated. The bridge section made it through, hence the Arbiter was able to return to Earth, but the rear portion, where the Chief was, did not make it in before the collapse. I don't know why someone would mention something about it dropping from slipslace, there's no reason for it to do that if it made it all the way in, whether the portal collapsed or not. I think that needs to be changed in the article, but wanted to okay it with everyone else first. XxSpartanxxIIxx 22:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC)xxSpartanxxIIxx Size comparisons, and the rear hangar differences I think the Dawn bcomes a bit longer then she should be in the scene where she drops into the atmosphere of the Ark, because she looks immense from that view point. But the odd thing I am SURE of, is that in the hangar of the Dawn, in the lvl "The ark", it has the elevator things, which are different colors to the ground around them, and there is no computer pedestal in there. However, in the level "Halo" It does, Cortana is inserted into it by John. Also, the elevators don't appear to be there. :Maybe it isn't the same bay? XxSpartanxxIIxx 01:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC)XxSpartanxxIIxx Deletion of the cargo capacity "Longsword Fighters" Hey, I don't know how a frigate could possibly store 5 Longswords, but should someone delete the sentence saying that it can hold 5+ Longswords?--Bottletopman 04:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) In the article, it states both the forward and rear portions of the Forward unto Dawn went into Slipspace. I was under the impression that, from viewing the part of the Dawn where it was severed in two in the final Halo 3 trailer, the only the portion of the Dawn went into slipspace was the forward portion. I also thought the rear portion remained behind with the wrecked Halo and the Ark. Please correct me if my assumptions are incorrect. [[w:c:halo:User:SPARTAN-118|UNSC Las Vegas]] [[User talk:SPARTAN-118|''Orders/Parking tickets/The letters from the Admiral, regarding regarding the Admiral's Daughter]] The bridge In the legendary ending of halo 3 where you see the planet and the ship, the bridge seems to be on whats left of the ship, with the satellite dish on top. am i looking at it wrong or should the arbiter be with the chief? EliteASH_11 In the Cole Procole book it is stated that on UNSC Destroyers have their bridges at the very front of them. In Fall of Reach it also states that Destroyers are similar to Frigates except with better weapons and armor. So it probable that the bridge is at the very front possibly above the MAC. VARGR 00:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) 2 Different Ships There are 2 DIFFERENT forward unto dawns, one being the Charon Class Frigate in halo 3, and an unkown class of cruiser in halo 4. All images of the forward unto dawn in halo 4 as of yet depict a different ship, let me demonstrate in these picture i have made myself: (and the above note that VARGR made supports my claim) Terra-287 (talk) 16:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) the ship along with the master chief were given an overhaul in design. the dawn is now much longer than before and has 3 main engines instead of 2. and despite the fact the ship was broken in two. the damaged stern will actullay be longer than the original dawn itself. also the ship was given new areas .such as an observation deck. Deadspace knight 360 (talk) 13:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not like the ship's design was consistent, anyway. Check the Halo 3 epilogue - what we always assumed to be the ship's bridge is right there... so where the hell was Thel?-- 'Forerun ''' 15:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I hate to bring up an old discussion, but I noted an edit on the "Strident"-class frigate page that was reverted. The design of the destroyed Forward Unto Dawn in Halo 4 ''is ''consistent with the design of the "Strident"-class frigate. NaRusskom (talk) 23:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC)